Photographs and other items such as postcards, baseball cards, and the like, are often displayed in frames or other rigid devices. The present invention features a hanging display device for hanging cards, photographs, art, postcards, business cards, baseball cards, and many other items.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.